I Do Love You
by uniquegals
Summary: Karena ketika ia jatuh cinta, ia bukan hanya sekedar menerima—tapi juga belajar merelakan. [Kaisoo]


**.**

* * *

**.**

**I Do Love You  
**

**.**

**Disclaimer :** characters not mine.

**Pair :** Kai/Kyungsoo

**Length :** One-shot.

**Genre :** Romance. Angst. Hurt/Comfort

**Warning :**_ Long-one shot._ _Yaoi. Typos. Kaisoo/ mention for Chansoo, Baekyeol(meibei?)/__Kai POV._

_don't like, don't read._

* * *

.

**Summary:** Karena ketika ia jatuh cinta, ia bukan hanya sekedar menerima—tapi juga belajar merelakan.

* * *

.

.

.

Suara khas Miles Davis dengan lagunya yang berjudul '_Kind of Blue_' lamat-lamat terdengar dari _speaker_ yang tergantung di sudut ruangan, beradu dengan suara desisan mesin-mesin pembuat kopi dari balik bar.

_Coffee shop_ ini didominasi oleh corak warna cokelat toska yang selalu punya aura menenangkan, dipernis dengan meja dan kursi kayu yang tertata rapi disana sini. Tempat beratmosfer _vintage_ dengan kaca-kaca besar penuh tulisan cantik yang meneriakkan menu-menu andalan _coffee shop_ dekat stasiun ini.

Satu jam berlalu semenjak aku mendudukkan diri di kursi kayu bernomor empat belas, ditemani dengan secangkir kosong _Americano_ di depan mata.

Aku mengedarkan pandangan. Tak banyak berharap menjumpai kehadiran orang-orang, karena faktanya hari memang sudah terlalu larut malam. Tak jauh dariku aku bisa melihat seorang lelaki yang masih sibuk dengan laptop dan rokoknya yang sudah masuk bungkus ketiga. Di dekat pintu keluar aku bisa melihat gadis berambut pendek dengan temannya yang berambut gelombang tampak berkonsentrasi dengan lembaran table statistik, bertumpuk kertas kosong, dan sebuah _scientific calculator._ Berseberangan dengan tempatku ada sepasang bapak ibu tua baya dengan balutan piyama mereka yang masih saja mendebatkan mana yang lebih baik—teh atau kopi.

Di mataku orang-orang di tempat ini cenderung punya perasaan yang sama.

Lelah, gelisah, dan seperti hilang arah. Mereka lelah karena tuntutan waktu, gelisah akan datangnya pagi—entah mereka berharap malam bisa lebih panjang atau berharap pagi cepat datang—tak tahu harus kemana. Tempat ini seperti menjadi tempat bagi orang-orang yang kesepian.

.

_Seperti aku.  
_

_._

Aku tahu, tidak seharusnya aku berada di sini saat ini. Seyogyanya sekarang aku berada di apartemen sempitku, mengepak dan memindahkan barang-barangku yang masih berserakan disana sini ke dalam tas-tas yang harus aku bawa besok pagi.

Bukannya memilih duduk termenung disini, memandang kosong pintu masuk—sambil mencoba merangkai kata-kata di otakku untuk diucapkan di depan pemuda bermata bulat itu.

Menunggu tak pasti kehadiran seseorang yang selalu membayang-bayangi hidupku itu.

.

_As the best director cause you've directed my life so perfectly...  
I'm in love with your charm because you direct it...  
Like the best actor, you've been a ghost to my life  
And I'm just a naïve guy, stands alone here  
And you are successfully controlling my life..._

_._

Aku tersenyum masam mendengar sepenggal lirik lagu yang mengalun dari mulut speaker. Rangkaian melodi itu seakan menyindirku. Menyindirku soal kehidupan cintaku yang bisa dibilang…_kurang beruntung._

Kehidupan cintaku memang tidak seklise Jack dan Rose di film Titanic. Tidak seromantis Bella dan Edward. Atau tidak juga sedramatis Romeo dan Juliet.

Aku dan _dia_…punya versi kisah cinta kami sendiri.

.

_Do Kyungsoo. _

_._

Ketika sedetik kemudian pemilik nama itu muncul dari balik lintasan kereta api dan berjalan mendekati pintu masuk.

Uap panas dari cangkir kedua _Americano_ yang baru saja kupesan membuat pandanganku _blur_ sesaat. Aku berkedip tiga kali, mengira uap masih menyelimuti penglihatanku sehingga aku salah melihat—namun tidak. I_ni nyata._

Do Kyungsoo benar-benar datang.

Tubuh mungilnya masih terbalut pakaian kantor yang tampak sedikit kusut. Wajahnya menyiratkan rasa lelah, namun sorot matanya yang sehangat mentari tak pernah berubah. Ia tetap terlihat sempurna dan berkilau di mataku. Selalu.

"Hai…Jongin." Suara halus yang kembali berhasil menggetarkan hati itu menyapa telinga.

Aku mendongak dan pandangan kami bertemu. Masih terasa begitu familiar gelombang elektrik tak kasat mata ketika manik kami kembali bertubrukan setelah sekian lama. Aku berusaha membentuk bibirnya untuk tersenyum, tapi kehadiran pemuda itu memang tak pernah menjadikannya mudah bagiku. Kehadirannya seakan kembali menyegarkan setiap luka yang dulu aku coba pendam.

"Hai..._Kyungsoo."_

Pemuda itu mengangguk pelan dan memposisikan diri duduk tepat di hadapanku. "Satu _Hot Cappucino_ saja," Kyungsoo tanpa perlu melihat buku menu yang disodorkan pelayan langsung menyebut pesanannya. Ia menoleh lagi padaku sesaat setelah pelayan itu pergi. "Apa kabar?"

"Baik," _Kurasa_… " Kau sendiri?"

"Baik juga…" Ia mengangkat bahu, "Tumben kau menelponku, memintaku datang kesini…" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan nada menggantung. Ekspresi wajahnya tak terbaca. Dan entah ini hanya perasaanku saja atau bagaimana, tapi nadanya terdengar…_senang_? Kenapa harus senang?

Apa karena kami bertemu?

Aku berusaha membersihkan tenggorokan dengan deheman, mencoba menghiraukan senyum yang mencoba merambat ke bibirku memikirkan kemungkinan konyol itu. "Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu." Aku mengernyit. Bahkan nadaku sendiri terdengar tidak yakin. Sejujurnya, aku memang tak pernah siap.

Kyungsoo mengerutkan alis, dan matanya yang besar menyipit lucu. Gaya khasnya ketika ia sedang bingung.

"Mengatakan apa?"

.

Dan memori otakku kembali membawaku ke masa itu. Ketika aku pertama kali bertemu dengan sosok Do Kyungsoo. Pemuda dengan kharisma kuat yang berhasil menarik jaring-jaring atensi hatiku.

Tampan, menyenangkan, pintar_—just simply __amazing_. Ia begitu apa adanya. Ia punya sifat keibuan—_lucu_, memang. Mengingat ia seorang lelaki—tapi nyatanya ia memang punya kepedulian terhadap detail yang luar biasa.

Aku tidak tahu bagian manakah dari dirinya yang akhirnya membuatku jatuh cinta padanya.

.

_I just do. _

_._

* * *

**»»––««**

**.**

Sejak kecil, aku selalu dibuai mimpi menjadi seorang novelis. Aku suka mengimajinasikan hal-hal konyol disekitarku. Dan aku juga suka mengekspresikannya menurut caraku sendiri, yaitu dengan menulis.

Aku sudah pernah menyampaikan niatku ini pada Ayah, tapi beliau menentangnya mentah-mentah. Ayahku berpendapat bahwa menjadi seorang novelis adalah sebuah pekerjaan tak berprospek. _Aku harus menjadi arsitek, _itu kata Ayah.

Aku tidak pernah menyukai kekangan. Anak yang keras kepala—kalau Ibu bilang. Jadi seperti cerita klise lainnya, aku memilih minggat dari rumah dan merantau ke kota besar—_Seoul,_ dan mencoba mencari jalan hidupku sendiri.

Disinilah aku bertemu Park Chanyeol. Ia yang menawariku tempat tinggal, sudi untuk selalu berada di belakangku ketika aku sudah tak bisa menopang beban hidupku sendiri. Ia yang akan selalu berkata, "_Kau kan temanku, Kkamjong!"_ dengan suara berisiknya tapi gampang dirindu itu.

Sampai akhirnya Do Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam kehidupan kami. Masih ku ingat jelas kejadian hari itu—ketika Chanyeol mengenalkannya padaku.

"Jongin, kenalkan. Ini Do Kyungsoo, dia teman baikku! Jangan macam-macam dengannya, _arra?_ Kecil-kecil begini, tenaganya seperti monster, tahu!"

Alisku terangkat ketika aku tak sengaja menangkap sorot tak biasa di mata Chanyeol ketika ia memandang pemuda bernama Kyungsoo itu. Mata besarnya seakan berkilat-kilat.

Kyungsoo tertawa dan memukul bahu Chanyeol main-main. Ia lalu beralih menatapku, "Senang bertemu denganmu, Jongin-_ssi._ "

Tangannya terulur dan ia tersenyum. Senyum yang anehnya membuat hatiku berdesir-desir tak wajar. Senyum yang kiranya mampu membuat jantungku seolah ingin melompat keluar.

"Senang bertemu denganmu juga, Kyungsoo-_ssi._"

Kami berjabat tangan, dan aku menyukai sensasi menyenangkan yang muncul ketika kulit kami bersentuhan.  
Yah, mungkin aku bisa mengerti kenapa Chanyeol bisa jatuh cinta dengan pemuda ini.

.

Karena mungkin, hatiku juga sudah terjerat akan pesonanya.

.

.

Dan seandainya saja aku tahu,

_—_bahwa hari itu adalah awal dimana Tuhan mengikat kami bertiga dalam sebuah lingkaran takdir yang rumit dan membingungkan.

.

* * *

**»»––««**

**.**

Waktu yang membawa kami semakin akrab. Kami bertiga menjadi sahabat dekat, hingga anak-anak kampus menjuluki kami sebagai Golden Trio—sebagai penggambaran betapa eratnya persahabatan kami. Terdengar agak berlebihan memang, tapi toh tidak ada yang peduli. _  
_

Selama itu pula, aku masih terus menulis. Menulis apa saja. Mulai dari puisi, syair, atau sekedar cerita pendek pada umumnya. Terkadang, aku iseng-iseng mengirimkan tulisan tanganku ke majalah-majalah lokal—dan cukup beruntung jika dimuat.

Tapi selama itu pula, mimpiku menjadi seorang novelis belum juga terealisasikan. Profesi novelis belum berhasil aku sandang. Pernah aku mencoba mengirimkan _draft_ ceritaku ke salah satu penerbit yang cukup ternama di Seoul, berharap mereka bersedia mempublikasikan novel pertamaku. Tapi mereka memupus harapanku. Mereka menolaknya, alasannya karena alur ceritaku yang sudah terlalu biasa.

Setelah itu,_ mood_ menulisku seakan menguap entah kemana. Ide mengering, inspirasi tak kunjung tergenggam. Aku mulai putus asa akan cita-citaku. Dan aku mulai memikirkan kata-kata Ayah waktu itu. Mungkin benar, menjadi novelis bukanlah sebuah keputusan yang bijak untukku.

.

Siang itu angin berhembus kencang. Awan kelabu bergulung-gulung dilangit. Daun-daun kuning kecoklatan pun terlepas dari tangkainya. Hujan akan segera datang, tapi aku sama sekali tak peduli akan kenyataan itu. Dengan tangan terlipat di bawah kepala, aku menidurkan diri dengan posisi terlentang di atas _rooftop_ kampus. Tempat favoritku menghabiskan kesendirian sembari menikmati hembusan angin dan hamparan awan di atas sana.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Aku yang terkaget buru-buru membalik tubuhku ke posisi duduk. Kepalaku tersentak ke samping, ke arah sumber datangnya suara yang rasanya familiar di telinga itu. "Kyungsoo?"

Ia tersenyum. Senyum yang tak pernah gagal membuat jantungku berdebar-debar tak karuan. Pemuda itu membawa tubuhnya duduk tepat di sampingku. Matanya yang indah mendongak ke atas, menatap ke tempat awan-awan yang tadinya aku pandangi. "Kenapa kau berhenti menulis?"

Aku mengerjapkan mata, "Apa?"

Kyungsoo menatapku lurus, "Aku tidak lagi melihat namamu di majalah-majalah itu. Kau tahu, aku mulai merindukan cerita-cerita konyolmu itu."

Perkataannya membuatku tertegun. Aku tidak tahu selama ini ia sering membaca tulisanku. Sudut bibirku tertarik ke atas. Mengetahui kenyataan bahwa aku mendapat secuil perhatian darinya membuat hatiku menghangat. "Aku sedang tidak punya inspirasi."

"Jadi kau termenung disini bukan untuk mencari inspirasi?" ia bertanya, terdengar heran.

Senyum masih terukir di bibirku. "Tidak juga. Aku hanya sedang memandangi awan."

Kepalanya yang tadi tertoleh padaku kini kembali mengarah ke langit kelabu. "Apa bagusnya awan-awan itu?"

"Mereka..._unik._ Tidakkah kau berpikir awan-awan itu tidak konsisten?"

"Eh?" Kyungsoo kembali menoleh cepat ke arahku. Menatapku dengan kedua bola matanya yang membesar lucu, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Lihat itu." Aku menunjuk awan yang tampaknya berat sekali, hanya tinggal menunggu waktu bagi awan itu untuk menumpahkan muatannya. "Kemanapun angin meniup, awan selalu pasrah. Mereka tidak pernah bisa mempertahankan posisinya. Terkadang...aku kasihan pada mereka. Arah hidupnya diarahkan oleh hembusan angin." Aku menghirup nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan, "Mengamati mereka rasanya seperti memperhatikan orang-orang secara langsung. Seperti manusia, awan-awan itu juga punya karakternya masing-masing."

"Benarkah?" sahut Kyungsoo pelan, "Kalau begitu, coba jelaskan karakter awan abu-abu yang gelap dan bergulung-gulung disana itu!"

Aku mengamati sejenak awan yang ditunjuk Kyungsoo, "Itu_ cumulonimbus_. Awan yang membawa banyak sekali air, biasanya muncul ketika mau hujan badai. _Cumulonimbus_ itu seperti membawa...kesedihan. Seperti orang yang bersikeras ia baik-baik saja tapi ternyata tidak. Memikul beban beratnya sendiri, persis seperti awan itu."

Kyungsoo mengangguk disebelahku, "Kalau begitu, aku tidak mau menjadi awan _cumulonimbus_. Aku tidak mau membuat orang-orang sedih karena diriku."

Rasanya aku ingin sekali tertawa mendengar ucapan polosnya itu, tapi justru senyum lebar lah yang menghias di bibirku, "Tenang saja. Bagiku, kau itu adalah awan _cumulus_."

_"Cumulus?"_

Kepalaku terangguk, "Cumulus itu awan putih seperti gumpalan kapas lembut. Terkadang ia terpisah-pisah di langit biru. Cuacanya hangat dan cerah, nyaman sekali. Aku sangat menyukainya," Aku menoleh padanya. Menatap irisnya dalam tanpa kedip, "Awan cumulus itu adalah...awan _favoritku_."

Entah ini hanya ilusi semata atau apa, tapi aku bisa melihat kedua pipinya memerah. Mungkinkah ia malu? Tersipu? Apakah itu artinya..._ia juga punya perasaan padaku?_

"Kalau begitu..." gumaman halus itu menarik atensiku kembali pada sang empunya. Kedua pandangan kami bertemu dan ia tersenyum, "Jadikanlah aku awan _cumulus_-mu selalu."

Mendengar kata-katanya membuat hatiku meneduh. Asaku melambung tinggi. Mungkin memang ada _sesuatu_ diantara kami. Dan mungkin perasaan ini memang benar-benar berbalas. Aku tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak berharap bahwa kami akan menjadi sesuatu yang lebih. Menjadi sesuatu yang lebih _intens_. Belajar saling berbagi dan memahami satu sama lain.

"Jongin?" Suaranya yang lamat-lamat memanggilku. Kedua tangannya meraih kedua tanganku dan mengenggamnya erat. Sentuhannya benar-benar membuat sendiku mati rasa. "Aku mohon, jangan berhenti menulis. Kejarlah mimpimu," Ia menghela nafas, "_Demi aku..._"

Aku tersenyum, "Pasti."

Dan hari itu, aku mendapatkan motivasiku untuk kembali menulis.

.

_Do Kyungsoo—_ia inspirasiku.

.

* * *

**»»––««**

**.**

Tapi di satu titik, aku menyadari. Terkadang, hidup tidak seindah itu.

Harapanku sirna ketika Chanyeol menggedor keras pintu kamarku dan langsung menghambur memelukku hari itu. Membuatku sampai terjatuh terjengkang ke lantai kamar, padahal aku sedang sibuk mengerjakan tugas mata kuliahku. Ia tertawa-tawa, wajahnya terlihat begitu bahagia. Aku sungguh tak pernah melihatnya seriang ini. Dan aku pun harus menahan bahunya agar ia tak membunuhku karena memelukku terlalu erat. "Hei,_ mate!_ Ada apa? Sepertinya kau bahagia sekali?"

"Tentu saja, Kkamjong! Kyungsoo menerima pernyataan cintaku!" pekik Chanyeol.

Dan entah kenapa aku merasa begitu menyesal telah bertanya. Dadaku sesak. Aku tak tahu apakah ini karena pengaruh Chanyeol yang memelukku kencang , atau karena kenyataan pahit yang baru saja aku terima.

Aku ikut memeluknya senang. Mengucapkan selamat dan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya, tak lupa menyuruhnya untuk mentraktirku sekotak pizza dengan taburan _papperoni._ Ketika ia pergi untuk membeli pizza kami, aku terdiam di sudut kamarku dan tertawa pahit. Diam-diam mengagumi diriku yang mampu bersandiwara layaknya seorang aktor kawakan.

Aku tak mengerti bagaimana caranya agar perasaan kompleks antara sedih dan ikhlas bisa direalisasikan. Aku sudah merencakan banyak hal, termasuk menyatakan perasaanku pada Kyungsoo. Dan pengumuman yang Chanyeol berikan tadi benar-benar diluar skrenario yang kubuat.

_Aku terlambat._

.

.

Sejak hari itu, aku memutuskan untuk menjaga jarak dengan mereka berdua, Chanyeol dan… _Kyungsoo._

Semua ajakan Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol aku tolak secara halus. Berdalih dengan alasan _"ada urusan",_ _"maaf, aku sedang sibuk", "ada yang harus ku kerjakan", d_an alasan-alasan dusta lainnya yang kuberikan pada mereka agar aku bisa sendirian, menjauh dari semua hal menyiksa itu.

Aku selalu berusaha menyibukkan diriku sendiri, mencoba membuat artikel lebih banyak untuk halaman depan salah satu majalah cukup ternama di kota. Respon yang aku terima dari editor majalah itu bukan, _"Ini benar-benar luar biasa!"_ tetapi justru, _"Artikelmu benar-benar sampah!"_

Aku terus mencoba, mencoba dan mencoba. Tapi aku menyadari bahwa di suatu titik, semua tidak akan pernah sama. Aku telah mencapai titik jenuhku. Pikiranku berantakan. Perasaanku sudah terlanjur kacau balau. Semua ideku menghilang seperti ditelan bumi. Mirisnya, aku baru mengetahui bahwa selama ini, ide-ide brilian itu muncul karena satu sumber energi saja. Sumber energi layaknya sebuah gaya gravitasi.

Sumber energi yang membuatku seolah-olah selalu begitu bergantung padanya.

_Do Kyungsoo._

_._

Ia yang membuatku terus menulis.

Dan ia juga yang membuatku berhenti menulis.

.

_Ironis._

.

* * *

**»»––««**

**.**

"Kau benar-benar memutuskan untuk berhenti menulis?"

Aku hanya balas meliriknya, kemudian mengalihkan perhatianku kembali pada koran di tanganku. "Keputusanku sudah final."

"Tapi kenapa, Jongin?" Aku bisa mendengar nadanya yang sarat akan kekecewaan dan kesedihan. Mendengarnya membuat batinku mengernyit. Aku tidak menjawab dan tetap memfokuskan diri pada salah satu artikel berita olahraga yang sedang berusaha aku cerna. Tapi sepertinya Kyungsoo tidak senaif itu. Ia yang menyadari kepura-puraanku beralih menyambar koran baru itu dan melemparnya ke sisi ruangan.

Aku tak berusaha mendongakkan kepala. Aku bisa merasakan delikan matanya yang tajam. "Jongin, jawab aku!"

"Aku sudah menyerah, Kyungsoo." Akhirnya aku berani menatapnya, dan aku bisa melihat sorot matanya melembut. Aku melanjutkan, "Mimpi hanya akan jadi siksa jika tidak terwujud. Aku tidak mau terus dibodohi dengan mimpi bualan itu. Aku sudah lelah. Aku merasa begitu bodoh. Mungkin baru sekarang aku menyadari bahwa aku ini tidak berguna—"

_PLAK!_

Pedas dan perih. Itu yang ku rasakan ketika kelima jarinya menghampiriku, menyambar pipiku dengan tamparan telak.

"Jangan pernah kau mengatakan hal itu lagi, Jongin! Apa yang kau katakan itu salah," Tiba-tiba setitik air mata meluncur dari bola matanya yang indah. Aku cepat-cepat menghapusnya dengan ibu jari, mengusap-usap kulit pipinya yang halus dan lembut itu. Ia terisak, "Kau lebih dari itu. Kau harus tahu bahwa bagiku... kau itu berharga."

Kyungsoo menyentuh pipi kiriku yang masih perih, bekas tamparannya tadi. Ia mengelusnya lembut dengan telapak tangannya, mungkin ia merasa bersalah. Kedua bola mata kami bertemu dan terkunci satu sama lain. Irisnya yang berkilau seakan berusaha menarikku masuk untuk menyelaminya hingga ke dasar.

Dan aku tidak tahu setan apa yang telah merasuki otakku saat itu. Tapi kemudian aku nekat membawa bibirku menempel dengan bibirnya. Segala realita di otakku menghilang untuk sejenak. Aku tak peduli jika setelah ini persahabatan kami mungkin tidak akan pernah sama lagi.

Aku tak peduli jika Kyungsoo bukan milikku.

Aku merasakan kedua tangannya berpindah melingkari leherku, sementara kedua tanganku beralih merengkuh pinggangnya untuk menariknya mendekat. Bibir kami saling beradu satu sama lain. Kedua belah bibir itu mengalun sempurna. Rasanya begitu manis dan menyenangkan.

Ini salah, memang. Aku tahu sejak awal aku sudah salah melangkah. Tapi aku sadar, mimpi yang bodoh itu terlanjur menyeretku terlalu jauh. Menenggelamkanku terlalu dalam. Aku ingin bersikap naif dan egois untuk kali ini. Aku tidak ingin mengakhirinya sekarang.

Aku ingin terus dibawa mimpi ini, entah sampai berapa lama.

.

* * *

**»»––««**

**.**

Perselingkuhan.

Sebuah kata yang tabu dan penuh dosa. Aku tak pernah menyangka bahwa kata itu akan menyapa hidupku. Aku tak pernah membayangkan bahwa justru aku yang akan menjadi pemeran utama dalam drama mengerikan ini.

Aku dan Kyungsoo sama-sama tutup mulut akan kejadian hari itu. Sebenarnya kami hanya sekedar berciuman, tidak lebih. Tapi sama saja, Kyungsoo sekarang milik Chanyeol dan seharusnya aku... tidak punya hak untuk berbuat seperti itu. Tapi harus aku akui, rasanya begitu salah, tapi disaat bersamaan semuanya terasa begitu benar.

Berani aku katakan bahwa ini... menyenangkan. Ketika kami berciuman malam itu dan di malam-malam yang lain, ketika kami bergandengan tangan diam-diam di bawah kolong meja, ketika kami saling berucap mesra lewat pesan atau telepon, ketika aku dan dia saling bertukar senyum penuh arti di belakang punggung Chanyeol.

_Chanyeol._ Aku merasa begitu antagonis. Sebagai _sahabat yang baik_, seharusnya aku tidak melakukan hal itu. Bahkan aku tidak yakin ia masih sudi menyebutku _sahabat_ jika ia tahu semua hal yang aku dan Kyungsoo lakukan dibelakangnya. Tapi sel-sel otakku seolah mati. Aku tak menghiraukan jeritan saraf-saraf tubuhku untuk berhenti. Aku terlalu terbuai akan semua ini. Hasrat dan cinta sudah terlanjur mengaliri nadi dan membutakan mata hati.

.

Bibir kami kembali bertemu. Ada sesuatu yang meledak-ledak di dalam tubuhku ketika belah bibir kami saling beradu. Ada satu hal yang rasanya begitu hidup. Begitu bernyawa.

Kyungsoo membawa telapak tangannya ke leherku. Menarikku lebih dekat. Perlahan. Lembut. Memejamkan mata untuk merasakan. Aku tahu jika aku membuka mata, mungkin aku harus melihat dunia nyata. Dan jika aku melihat dunia nyata, maka aku harus menghentikan sentuhan itu. Dan harus kehilangan segalanya.

Tapi ini salah, dan mau tidak mau aku harus mengakhirinya sebelum semua terlambat. Aku menarik diri, tapi kemudian Kyungsoo kembali menarikku mendekat. Aku menjadi sedikit panik ketika menyadari Kyungsoo meneteskan air mata. Tangannya gemetar mengusap pipiku yang beku. "Jangan berhenti. Lanjutkan saja..."

"Kyungsoo..." Aku menyandarkan keningku ke keningnya.

Ia membawa jarinya ke bibirku, menyuruhku diam. "Kau dan aku tahu... kita berdua sama-sama menginginkan ini..."

Saat itulah aku mengerti maksudnya. Dan jantungku berdegup semakin kencang. Kemudian bibir kami kembali menyatu. Seketika itu juga ragaku seolah tak dapat mengendalikan dirinya lagi, aku menekan tubuhku dengan tubuhnya. Bibir kami saling bergerak menyambut, membiarkan dirinya ikut terhanyut. Waktu seakan abadi sehingga tidak peduli akan dunia nyata.

Namun saat ini dunia nyata tidak penting.

Bibir kami bergerak semakin putus asa. Aku tak menyadari bahwa aku telah membimbingnya ke tempat tidur tanpa sedetik pun melepaskan diri. Aku dan dia telah berbaring di atas ranjang. Aku tak ingat kapan dan bagaimana. Bibir ini, lidah ini, nafas ini, semua membutakanku, mengaburkan daya pikir kami. Tanganku mulai menyusuri sisi tubuhnya, merasakan lekuknya, membelai punggungnya, sekali lagi membiarkannya merasakan, mencari, menjelajahi, menemukan, dan menyelidiki sedikit demi sedikit.

Waktu yang membimbing semua gerak tubuh.

Seprai putih tempat tidur lusuh dan berantakan. Udara terasa panas oleh keringat.

Aku tahu telah tiba saatnya. Saat aku harus menyerah. Menyerah untuk berharap. Menyerah untuk berpikir. Menyerah untuk membutuhkan. Dan jika aku harus menyerah terhadap segala tentangnya, maka aku hanya ingin merindukannya. Membiarkannya tertinggal di masa lalu. Di dalam dunia kecil kami, dimana tak ada orang lain yang tahu.

.

.

Dan malam itu pun menjadi puncak klimaks perbuatan dosa kami berdua.

.

* * *

**»»––««**

**.**

"Aku berencana melamarnya."

Tarian pensilku terhenti seketika di atas hamparan kertas putih itu. Aku mendongak dan melihat Chanyeol tengah tersenyum-senyum pada sebuah lingkaran perak yang sengaja ia putar-putar di jemarinya. Sebuah cincin bermatakan setitik berlian.

Bibirku mengering dan nafasku tertahan di tenggorokan. "Untuk Kyungsoo?" Aku merasa begitu bodoh telah bertanya. Tapi tak ada salahnya sedikit berharap, kan?"

"Oh ayolah, Jongin. Tentu saja. Siapa lagi?"

Ya, benar. Sebuah cincin lamaran. _Untuk Kyungsoo..._

Kepalaku seketika terasa pening. Duniaku seakan berputar. Apakah harus sesakit ini? Apakah ini artinya, aku memang harus benar-benar melepaskannya?

"_Well_, selamat kalau begitu, Chanyeol. Aku turut berbahagia untukmu." Dan lengkungan senyum getir pun aku lukiskan di bibirku. Nafasku memburu, dan aku harus menahan diri untuk tidak menangis saat ini juga. Aku akan terlihat begitu bodoh di depan Chanyeol.

"Menurutmu aku harus melamarnya dengan cara apa?" Chanyeol menatapku ingin tahu, ia mengenggam kedua tanganku, "Kau kan dekat dengannya. Mungkin ia pernah mengatakan sesuatu tentang, _yah_, sebuah konsep lamaran yang ia inginkan?"

Konsep lamaran yang ia inginkan?

Aku pernah mendengarnya berkata di suatu malam berdosa kami, ia menginginkan sebuah konsep lamaran dan pernikahan yang sederhana. Karena menurutnya, hal-hal sederhana itu akan terasa lebih berharga baginya. Saat mendengarnya aku bisa dengan jelas membayangkan bahwa aku lah sosok laki-laki yang akan melamarnya dan berdiri di sisinya di atas atlar. _Bukan Chanyeol._

Aku tersenyum, "Lamarlah dia dengan sederhana."

.

Mungkin benar, inilah saat bagiku untuk melepasnya.

.

* * *

**»»––««**

**.**

Aku duduk di tepi ranjang setelah mengenakan celana.

Seharusnya aku dapat merasakan rasa dingin karena kemejaku masih teronggok terabaikan di sisi lantai. Namun aku malah merasa kebas. Indra perasaku tak dapat merasakan apapun selain kehampaan. Mataku menatap kosong ke arah jendela di sudut ruangan.

Di luar masih gelap. Aku masih bisa mendengar dengan jelas suara-suara binatang malam. Matahari belum terbit. Tinggal menunggu jam untuk melihatnya bersinar dari ujung horison. Jika aku boleh berharap, aku ingin bisa menghentikan waktu. Aku tak ingin melihat matahari. Matahari baru, berarti hari yang baru. Hari yang baru, berarti akhir dari segalanya.

Aku merasa tak butuh hari esok.

Karena saat itulah, aku akan melepaskannya.

Kemudian aku menatap ke arah perapian. Api tidak lagi berkobar di atas kayu bakar. Kayu tersebut telah menjadi bara dengan api kecil yang tengah menari. Aku menumpukan beban tubuh pada siku lengan di lutut. Aku tahu tak jauh darinya, seorang gadis sedang mengenakan pakaian. Tanpa kata-kata. Sejak beberapa jam yang lalu tak ada yang bicara. Dia tak berani menoleh.

Setelah beberapa saat, aku mendengar langkah kaki berjalan ke arah pintu. Aku dapat merasakan Kyungsoo akan segera meninggalkan tempat ini. Tak ada yang dapat aku lakukan. Aku sudah terlanjur mengatakannya. Aku tak berhak untuk menghentikannya pergi. Jadi inilah. Akhir dari segalanya.

Aku dapat merasakan tubuhnya berbalik sejenak sebelum keluar dari ruangan. "Jongin..." katanya parau. Aku bisa mendengarnya sedang bertarung dengan perasaannya sendiri, berusaha menahan tangis. "Aku mohon pikirkan lagi."

Aku menghela nafas berat, "Tapi kita hanya akan jadi manusia brengsek dan egois jika kita tetap melanjutkan ini, Kyungsoo."

"Kau tidak mempedulikan perasaanku?" Satu isakan meluncur dari bibirnya, "_Aku mencintaimu..._" katanya lirih.

Tenggorokanku serasa tersekat. Aku mengumpulkan segenap keberanian untuk menatap mata coklat yang akan aku rindukan itu. "Maafkan aku, Kyungsoo."

Kemudian dengan satu isakan kencang pemuda itu terhuyung-huyung berbalik dan menghilang di balik pintu. Membawa semua ketenangan dan kenyamanan yang pernah aku rasakan dari keberadaannya disisiku. Aku termenung di sudut ranjang. Kedua tanganku mengepal dan penglihatanku mengabur.

"_Aku juga mencintaimu, Kyungsoo..._" dan kalimat itu meluncur bersamaan dengan setetes air mata dari sudut mataku.

.

Maka itulah pertemuan terakhir kami.

.

* * *

.

"Kau menolak lamaran Chanyeol?"

Aku memutuskan bertanya setelah sekian lama keheningan menyelimuti kami berdua. Ia menunduk, satu tangannya beralih memutar-mutar _hot cappucino_ di depannya dengan sendoknya. Kabar itu aku dengar dari Chanyeol beberapa bulan yang lalu. Chanyeol dengan wajah kacau dan sedihnya bercerita padaku tentang penolakan lamarannya pada pemuda itu. Aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa saat itu. Perasaan antara sedih dan senang bercampur jadi satu.

"Aku sudah lelah berbohong. Aku sudah lelah berbohong pada Chanyeol dan... _pada diriku sendiri_."

Aku menghela nafas dalam-dalam, "Tapi Chanyeol orang baik dan—"

"Tapi aku tidak mencintainya, Jongin," ia menyelaku dengan suara tegas. Aku bungkam, dan ia kembali melanjutkan, "Lagipula aku mendengar bahwa ia sudah berkencan dengan seseorang bernama Byun Baekhyun atau siapalah itu." Ia mengibaskan tangannya tak peduli. Kyungsoo kembali menatapku dengan matanya yang agak menyipit, tampak kesal, "Jadi jangan paksa aku untuk kembali lagi padanya. Terima kasih."

Aku menelan ludah mendengar suaranya yang tiba-tiba berubah mencekam itu. Ketika aku akan membuka mulut, ia justru kembali berbicara.

"Kau tahu kan kalau aku hanya mencintaimu. _I do care about you more than friends. I love you, do you know that?"_ katanya dengan suara pelan.

Samar, aku bisa melihat senyumnya. Bukan senyum cerah yang selalu ia tunjukkan pada dunia. Senyumnya kini sarat akan kegetiran.

Aku memejamkan mata. Mendadak kepalaku terasa berat. Kepalaku benar-benar pening. Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama. Kemudian pertanyaannya yang selanjutnya membuatku benar-benar nyaris berhenti bernafas. Dan aku berharap pertanyaan itu tak pernah ia tanyakan sekarang.

_"Do you love me?"_

Disaat aku harus pergi dari kota ini. Disaat aku benar-benar ingin mengakhiri semua hal yang pernah menjerat kami. Disaat aku ingin melarikan diri darinya. Aku merasa begitu pengecut sekarang. Aku memaksakan berdiri dari tempat dudukku, kemudian berniat pergi. Tapi ia menahan pergelangan tanganku.

_"So, you don't?"_ Ia berbisik dengan suara serak. Dan aku tahu ia sedang menangis. Sudah berulang kali aku membuatnya menangis, dan sekarang aku kembali membuatnya menangis. Aku begitu membenci diriku sendiri karena itu.

"Maaf..." Hanya kata itu yang bisa terucap dari bibir gemetarku sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkramannya. Aku melangkah pergi, berusaha keras untuk tak menoleh ke belakang. Karena aku tahu, jika aku melakukannya, pertahananku akan runtuh. Aku tak tahan melihat ekpresi terluka Kyungsoo dibelakangku.

Aku beranjak ke arah kasir, membayar pesananku sendiri dan pesanan Kyungsoo. Sebelum itu aku meminjam pulpen dan meminta secarik kertas dari si penjaga kasir. Setelah menorehkan beberapa huruf diatasnya, aku tersenyum getir dan meminta si kasir memberikannya nanti pada pemuda di meja nomor empat belas. Pemuda yang tadi benar-benar membuatku bahagia, tapi semua harus segera diakhiri. Setidaknya ia harus tahu bahwa aku begitu peduli padanya, lebih dari apapun di dunia ini.

Setelah semua _packing_ selesai, aku akan berangkat ke New York esok pagi-pagi sekali. Aku akan menetap disana, bekerja menjadi seorang penulis tetap majalah _New York Times_ di negeri Paman Sam itu. Dan ini adalah hari terakhirku di Seoul, hari yang ingin sekali aku habiskan dengan orang terkasih dalam hidupku.

.

_Klining._

Bel pintu _coffee shop_ itu berbunyi, bersamaan dengan kaki yang melangkah pergi.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Kyungsoo berkedip, berusaha menghapus air mata yang tak henti mengalir dari pipinya.

Matanya menatap kosong ke arah pintu keluar, mengamati sosok pemuda yang dicintainya meninggalkannya begitu saja. Hatinya sakit dan tenggorokannya seakan kering. Ia tak pernah menyangka, setelah semua yang telah mereka lalui, pemuda itu tidak pernah menganggapnya apa-apa.

Ia bangkit berdiri dari kursinya dengan ditopang kedua kakinya yang lemah. Ia berjalan menuju kasir untuk membayar pesanannya. Ketika ia akan menarik dompet dari sakunya, si kasir berbicara. "Pesanan Anda sudah dibayar oleh Tuan yang tadi."

Tak perlu waktu lama bagi Kyungsoo untuk mengerti siapa orang yang dimaksud kasir ini. Ia mengangguk paham dan mengucapkan terima kasih sebelum kemudian berbalik pergi. Namun lagi-lagi si kasir kembali menghentikannya, "Oh, ada titipan juga untuk Anda."

Petugas kasir itu memberikannya secarik kertas, dan ketika ia membacanya setetes air mata kembali meluncur dari kelopak matanya.

Kyungsoo langsung berbalik dan berlari meninggalkan _coffee shop_ itu. Kaki-kakinya saling beradu cepat, berusaha mengejar seorang pemuda yang beberapa saat tadi meninggalkannya. Dengan secarik kertas digenggaman, ia hanya bisa berdoa dalam hati bahwa sosok pemuda yang dicintainya itu belum terlalu jauh pergi.

.

.

.

.

.

_I do love you, Do Kyungsoo. _

_I will and always be._

.

-Kim Jongin-

.

* * *

.

**a.n**:_ One shot terpanjang saya XDD pingin sekali-kali nyoba bikin angst -well, entah ini bisa disebut angst apa enggak-. Dan seperti biasa, jadinya malah gaje begini -_- buat endingnya, emang sengaja aku buat gantung begitu ._. btw, sorry for any typos. And thank you so much for reading :))_

_And Reviews are so much appreciated. So, mind to Review? ^^_

_Terima kasih. Love ya~ :) _


End file.
